Drawing with dad
by MadHatter776
Summary: Tony Stark - A genius, one of the smartest men in the world... thinks that he can't bond with his only son.


_Drawing with daddy_

(a superfamily short!fic)

Tony sat on the red leather padded couch, his feet up and off the floor resting on the expensive couch. His head rested on his palm as he tapped his nails against the somewhat soft leather. The TV was off of the windows to the large living room was open letting in the cold breeze from outside, still sitting on the couch Tony seemed like he was in space.

He was only watching his 4 year old son coloring.

Almost half an hour ago Steve left Tony with their son Peter only to go grocery shopping, but of course totally refused and plead if he was the one to go shopping. Of course the only reason why is because he questioned his parenting skills.

Tony never thought he would never going to be a good father like how Steve is to Peter, he was never shown any wrong or right way to raise a child because that's a child himself his parents barely bonded with felt that he could never be able to connect to Peter how parents and their children should, he doubt it if Peter would even care about him when he gets older.

But of course Steve was able to convince him to watch the toddler just for a while. Steve always have faith in Tony that he knew Stark would be a good father, he just needs a push in the right direction. Therefore leaving Stark with young Peter for quite some time.

As Tony watch their young son who wasn't even paying attention to his father. Peter laid on the floor his crayons scattered all over the place 3 coloring books stacked on top of each other in a few papers scattered around, his curly Hazel colored hair combed away from his face as a few of his baby hair stuck out of place. His dark chocolate eyes glued to the paper get laid in front of him as he took the crayon closest to him and started to draw, little freckles placed on the bridge of his nose as a small pink tongue stuck out from his lips.

The room was quiet except for for the scratching on the paper the crayon was making. Tony just sat there mentally slapping himself for not knowing what to do at a time like this, hating himself for not bonding with his only son with a time like this.

Stark sat there for another 5 minutes staring at his son constantly worrying, looking over with his tired dark brown eyes. After telling himself over over again how he's never a good father then he remembers was Steve always tells him, telling him that he's a responsible father and that he's just scared. The slump frown on his face soon turned into a smile as he flung his feet off of the couch and walked over to his son, crouching down over at Peter with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you draw munchkin?"

Tony asked the little boy especially with the nickname ever since Peter had when he was just a baby. The 4 year old looked up at raven hair father, without a word he grab the piece of paper he was drawing and held it in front of Tony.

The older man was quiet before smiling easily at the boy.

That was two stick figures as one was much shorter than the other one, as it seem like they were holding hands. The smaller one had Brown messy hair as the taller one had black hair and had Tony signature goatee. On the taller stick figure there was a blue circle scribbled in on the chest, as there green grass scribbled on the bottom of their feet as there was pink little flowers on the grass. A large red heart

Tony place the paper back on the floor as he grabbed Peter by his waist and started kissing him on the forehead, as his goatee lightly scratched on the toddler's forehead picking him giggle and smile with delight.

"Love ya, squirt!"

The older man said who was still giving Peter kisses having him wrapped up in his arms.

"I love you too Daddy!"

replied Peter who was still giggling and squirming in his father's arms.

For the rest of that time Tony sat with his son as they started to draw together. Drawing all sorts of things two of spiders crawling on webs to a large green Hulk, drawings Steve's Shield and the Arc Reactor. But Tony insist that they draw more Iron Man, but Peter just smiled about it. They drew all sorts of things until Steve got, and of course he joined the 2.

They all laid on the floor, drawing the afternoon away. Using all the crayons as they started to shrink in length, each brightly color piece of paper was shown off to the family.

But Tony was mostly proud of himself, for able to be bonding with his son. Giving Peter the childhood he never had, proud that his son can look up at Tony proud at him. Tony smiled at himself as he thought of one thing….

 _ **Life was good**_


End file.
